jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Determinisme
Tegen de wind Het is weer helemaal mis. Insecten dansen tegen de wind in. De mezen vechten om aandacht. Er fladdert een haastige vlinder voorbij, op weg van niets naar helemaal niets. Determinisme De waarheid is kenbaar. Je kijkt naar buiten, en zie, de ruiten zijn niet ondoorzichtig, de straat is de straat, de tijd meetbaar. De zon komt op boven een rossige woestijn. Sfinxen zijn we. We staan als zwarte klippen van waarheid in een gedetermineerde wereld. Fais ce que voudras De dood is de hoofdsponsor van het leven, maar Augustinus heeft zijn koektrommel niet voor niets voor ons op een kier gezet. Toch, pas nadat Spinoza met het slijpen van zijn lenzen was gestopt, sloeg de vrijheid toe; en Joop, zo onverzettelijk, en zo veel jaar, voor ons in touw, schonk ons het volle pond van de vooruitgang pas daarna. En nu? We staan, verrukt als kinderen, spiernaakt in de doorweekte dageraad. ‘Doe wat je wilt,’ de wet van Rabelais’ abdij van Thélème, is - met een kleine draai - afkomstig uit de koker van Augustinus: Dilige et quod vis, fac. Mick Jagger zingt het ook: I’m free to do what I want any old time. Over het masturberen van dolfijnen 2016, onderweg van Capri, voor Positano. 1.De romantische mens De romantische mens, in het licht van de ondergaande zon tegen de reling geleund, ziet de grijsbruine lijven van dolfijnen dansen op de waterspiegel. Schaamtevol denkt hij aan de wan- daden die chimpansee en mens zo vaak, zo moeiteloos bedrijven: kindermoord, kannibalisme, genocide, wat is er toch mis, peinst hij, met het genoom van ons, savannebewoners, waarom moeten we voortdurend ten achter blijven bij in de avond snaterende dolfijnen? 2.Cafetaria Hij klautert ruggelings de trap af naar het tussendek, de romantische mens. Ze hebben een soort cafetaria waar je cola kunt kopen en patat. Van wellust en van gewelddadigheid zijn niet meer dan de indirecte sporen waarneembaar, en het zegel van de leugen op de bleke gezichten van de mensen die samendrommen bij de grote ramen. Maar de dolfijnen zijn niet te ontwaren. 3. Ramen De grote plastic ramen met condens waarin brutale kinderen hun namen schrijven en tekeningen maken van geslachtsdelen. De sponningen zijn, in de ondergaande zon, ijskoud en hard aan de wang van de romantische mens. En de dolfijnen zijn niet zichtbaar, maar wel hoorbaar hun gesnater in de avond. In het tv-programma Rambam van 2 maart 2016 werd onthuld dat in het Dolfinarium in Harderwijk de dolfijnen soms gemasturbeerd worden. Anhalter Güterbahnhof 1970 Vrijheid is Overal auto's. En op het rangeer- terrein schuren de treinen langs elkaar. De schoorstenen van chemische bedrijven braken hun gele rook uit. Vrijheid is met een vuurwapen op zak door de stad slenteren. Wanneer je door gedachten wordt bestormd, lachen je tanden, en grijp je naar het vertrouwde gewicht van je Heckler & Koch. Een bijdrage aan de strijd Betonmolens Leibnitz' beste van alle werelden is een immense bouwplaats. Met in het leem sporen van zwaar werkverkeer. Dekzeilen klapperen in de wind, achter een bouwkeet, streng uit het zicht, rammelen en schrapen betonmolens. Spiegelbeeld Je draait het autoraam half open, op het glas glijden de straatlantaarns voorbij en flats en de hekenketel van het verkeer tijdens de avondspits. Blijf er onbewogen onder: er is niets dat niet een kiem bevat van het totaal van de schepping om zeventien uur vijf. Salerno 2017, aan het strand in gesprek met Marcus Licinius Crassus Hé, oude kaalkop, ben je ook rijk? Of heb je alleen zesduizend slaven aan het kruis gespijkerd langs de Via Appia? En hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? Caesar was pontifex maximus op de leeftijd van zesendertig. En Alexander was op die leeftijd al lang en breed dood. * Zelf ben ik zeventig, kale, maar toch meer dan tweeduizend jaar jonger dan jij. Rijk ben ik niet, en ook niet vet. Maar zesduizend slaven daar draai ik mijn hand niet voor om. Je hoort mij niet zeggen dat ik verlang naar de geur van het slagveld, en het tandenknarsen van stervende soldaten, maar de uiteinden van Azië, wat zeg ik, van de wereld heb ik meer dan eens onder de zolen gehad. * En in mei zit ik het liefst aan het strand, in de wind, in de zon, kouwelijk uit te kijken over de wijnkleurige zee. Of zelfs even met schokkende schouders het ijzige water in. Vogels duiken op de glinsterende golven. “Diep ademen, diep ademen,” denk je, “de schok die gaat vanzelf weer voorbij.” Het strand van Salerno is een kleine, groezelige strook zand. Nauwelijks voorstelbaar dat hier in 1943 het Amerikaanse vijfde leger aan land ging. Waar de dichter het idee vandaan heeft dat Crassus kaal was weet ik niet meer. Zijn vermogen beliep (volgens Plutarchus) ongeveer 200.000.000 sestertiën. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Blues